


Two Maids and their Master

by LackofDopamine



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: AU??, Austria is more petty and serious here, Don’t be fooled by the title..., First fanfic whoooo, Friendship PruHun, Haven’t visited the Hetalia fandom in a while but I’ve been in it for 5 years-, Hetalia, Implied GerIta - Freeform, M/M, Married AusHun for the most part, More as I update - Freeform, More mature-ish Hetalia, More tags later or so, Multi, Now actual tags, Please don’t be so hard with criticism but feel free to ignore this :3, Potentially completely different versions of people in general-, Potentially ooc Prussia and Austria, Rambling in the Tags, Relying on memory and “different” kinds of headcanons, Romantic PruAus, So if things don’t seem right I’m sorry, Somewhat historical? Not really-, Switches between country and human names but mostly sticks with the latter, There’s gonna be timeskips btw, Third and first pov, aph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LackofDopamine/pseuds/LackofDopamine
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt has lost his title as a country representative and slowly loses everything he’s conquered, owned, and loves.However, two nations decide to take him under their control.As their maid.





	Two Maids and their Master

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo! 
> 
> Ah. Hetalia. A cursed creation conjured by our Lord Himaryua Hidekaz. 
> 
> They say once you join, few utterly leave due to its insane ability to drag you to a unique hell, and I’ll say that is true. 
> 
> This is my first time posting on here and doing a more serious fanfiction rather than poor oneshots and clichéd works. 
> 
> I’m up for any type of comments, preferences, etc., just be mindful and not rude! I’m only human and I better take criticism offline ;-;
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy and happy early 10(?)+ anniversary to Hetalia!

Snow gently fell from the starless sky, blanketing the grassy hills below with soft ice that glowed under the moon. Stood atop a high, elegant porch was a young man who’s hair was as white as the landscape before him but eyes of a blooming rose’s hue. A few feet behind him was a lady dressed warmly for the weather, holding a cup. 

“Gilbert! Come in before you or I catch a cold!” She lectured. Gilbert turned and took the cup, blowing across the surface. “I’m sure it’s cool by now. The snow makes great ice” 

“The snowflakes are too small and don’t last long enough to cool the cocoa down. Thank you, though, Elizabeth” Gilbert smiled while sipping from the cup. He took small sips at first but soon began swallowing larger gulps until he finished. His stomach and throat felt warmer, despite being even more dressed than Elizabeth. She nodded her head as a welcome and the two soon stepped back into the large mansion they called home. Quietly, Elizabeth closed the large wooden doors as melodious piano echoed through the halls. 

“Playing the piano as usual, hm, Mr. Edeilstein?” The white haired man hummed, making Elizabeth smile. 

“Mr. Edeilstein? That sounds silly” She whispered as the two walked down to the music parlor. 

“What? Roderich sounds just as bad and he always says to address the person’s status before saying their name.” He shrugged. 

“Hey, don’t say that. Roderich Edeilstein is a lovely name.” 

“Of course it is, Mrs. Elizabeta Héderváry Edeilstein~” 

Elizabeth blushed, stopping before the door to the piano’s source. Though its music was loud enough to hear down the hallway, by the door it sounds softer, the right volume for hearing. Gilbert reviewed his outfit; a dark blue and black winter coat over his usual blue uniform and black snow boots. He remembered to clear his shoes of any residue as he knows how nit-picky his master was. 

“Do I look presentable?” He asked the other maid in case. She rolled her eyes and rose a brow. 

“You’re fine. You know how to act by now” With that she knocked sharply twice on the birchwood. “My Love, we’re entering. Would you like us to?” 

“Come in, Dear” came back a rather petty and heavy accented voice. The two entered in, first Gilbert then Eliza. Gilbert stayed by the door while Eliza walked up beside the piano, bowing before her head was cupped and kissed. She laughed, “Roddy!” before the man sitting pulled her into his lap. 

“Good evening, mein liebe~” he whispered, pecking her cheek down to her neck. 

Roderich Edeilstein. The Young Master of Austria, a genius who’s obsessed with musical arts. To Gilbert, he remembers him as a whiny, scrooge who was horrible at defending himself so Eliza and he were almost always with him when we were younger. Despite the bitter memories, Gilbert can’t help but admit...

Roderich has aged very well. His hair began growing in that parted fashion as he often brushed it that way and his glasses no longer made him look timid. He also began changing styles from puffy pants and long women’s coats to more masculine suits that fit his figure well. 

He looks rich. After all, he is. Rumors has it he and Basch, a Swiss representative, often have disputes on who could get the pettiest things like toilet paper for the cheapest. He still kept that rather greedy habit, though he rarely shows it. 

As the couple at the piano continued flirting with one another, the third wheel thought over some interruptions. A few physical actions came up until he asks,

“My Sir, has your violin been fixed yet?” 

Roderich and Eliza fell silent immediately. She glanced at her assistant and then to her husband. Roderich kept his eyes fixed on the piano keys. 

“Your brother has not gave word about it. If nothing comes up by the end of the month, I’ll buy or ask for a new one” He muttered. “I thought you were aware of this occurrence by now.” 

The former Prussian pawn gulped. 

“Yes sir, I do remember what happened and I apologize for it. Your violin is in the works of being repaired, so do not worry for it. My brother is an excellent craftsman and he has two more allies that are equally as skilled by him.” 

Roderich scoffed but nodded. He gently tapped Eliza’s thigh that mean to rise. She did so and he stood up, pushing in the piano bench. 

“Come. It’s time for the evening meal. Eliza, ask the chefs to prepare a light dinner and come join us at the table. I wish to eat with you two tonight.” 

Eliza and Gilbert both bowed and escorted themselves out. 

“Are you alright? You seemed spooked back there” She leaned forward to see his expression. Gilbert kept marching forward, tight lipped rolled in. Hungary sighed. 

“The violin can’t be fixed, can’t it?” 

Prussia froze, facing her. 

“What do I do...?”


End file.
